Good
by Jess J
Summary: A cut scene from Hybrid War, not necessary to read to understand that story though. Marcus and Erika, after the kiss scene


Author's note: Ok, I'm sure many are shocked that I'm actually writing a one-shot on Underworld fandom that's not Lucian/Sonja. But it's really just kind of a scene cut from Hybrid War. It's pure Marcus/Erika, for that friend who likes to bug me about them and M/S (yes, you know who you are ;), since she ordered a really lovely Lucian button thing from ebay. Isn't she so nice? So I figured I'd write her a nice M/E piece that still goes with Hybrid. It's racy, IMO, which is why it's rated R and won't be in Hybrid War. Hope ya'll like it!! It isn't necessary to read to understand Hybrid, but if you do read, please review!!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Underworld, Lucian, and Marcus, or at least had some say in the casting of Marcus, I don't. But, if the writers or anyone else involved happen to stumble upon this: Cast Stephen Billington as Marcus, have Marcus/Erika happen, and BRING LUCIAN BACK!!! Please, do not sue me, either.

********************

****

GOOD

Erika sighed as she woke, but refused to open her eyes. She didn't care if it was nightfall, or if she had work to do, she had been quite happy in her sleep. She'd had the most wonderful dream, and did not want it to end. But it had, unfortunately.

She had dreamt that Marcus had given her more than just a mere kiss earlier. So much more. But, she would simply have to settle for the memory of her dream, she supposed.

About to open her eyes and get out of bed, she froze when she felt a strong arm wrap around her bare stomach, pulling her tightly against a semi-warm body in a spooning position. A hard, male body. And in a bed that was not her own.

"Sleep well?" a familiar, silky voice whispered into her ear. Marcus.

She hadn't been dreaming. Marcus, an Elder, the last in fact, had slept with her. He'd done a lot more than that, if their state of undress and intimate position were any indication. She felt his fingers lightly stroke her stomach, making her shiver, and she finally opened her eyes.

"Yes, actually," she replied. She turned her head to look at him. His hair was disheveled, his fangs showing, and the pale blue of his eyes nearly glowed in the soft light of the room. "I slept very well."

Marcus smiled and raised himself up slightly, so that he now hovered over her. "Good," he whispered before leaning down, his mouth claiming hers hungrily. He was savage without being brutal, giving as much as taking, and Erika felt the thrill of the sensations he gave her rushing through her body again.

***

Marcus felt Erika moan beneath him, her hands reaching up to pull him down. He eagerly let her pull him down so that he lay on top of her slender form. His hands held her hips, slightly rubbing them with his thumbs, which elicited another delightful moan.

She was addictive to him, sweeter than blood and soft as velvet. She made the beast in him go away, drove out those awful memories that were not his out of his mind, and he craved more of her.

He slowly worked his hands up her sides, brushing his fingertips lightly against her skin. Moving away from her mouth, he trailed kisses down her chin, over her throat, down to the side of her neck and along her shoulder, nipping at her every so often. She whimpered slightly, and began to bit his own shoulder in retaliation.

"Erika," he whispered, enjoying her fangs grazing along his skin. Suddenly he flipped them over, so that she was on top. "As much as I would love to continue this," he told her, sitting up to kiss her, "I have a traitor to judge," he finished, kissing her again.

The young vampire nodded as he brushed her hair back. "I know," she replied, though the look in her eyes was hardly as agreeing as her tone. "I have work to do, Katharine is probably going to have a fit when I show up."

Marcus smiled. "Do not let her. You are my consort now," he told her. His smile grew, showing his fangs as her eyes widened. "Well, you didn't think this was simply a one day stand, did you? You are to bring your things to my chambers tonight, as you will be staying with me now. Unless you wish to keep your old room?" he asked teasingly.

"No," Erika hastily replied, shaking her head. "I don't."

He leaned into her, nipping her neck lightly before sliding out from under her and off the bed. He walked over to his clothes, aware of the staring eyes in him. Slipping into his pants and Elder robes, he came over for one last kiss before leaving. When they parted, he gave her a small ring, to mark he as his.

"Good," he told her again.

***

Erika watched as Marcus left the room. A part of her was still unable to believe she had actually become his consort. An Elder's consort. She grinned, jumping up from the bed and hastily dressing. She couldn't wait to see the expression on Katharine's face when she told the uptight vampire her new status.

She looked down at the elegant ring on her finger, the gem a small ruby, the color of blood. This was well beyond good!


End file.
